


Quédate junto a mi

by Kibashiroi



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Donald duck aparece hasta el final, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibashiroi/pseuds/Kibashiroi
Summary: Cuando niño él se había enamorado de su primer amigo, su primer beso. Aquél que llenó ese vacío en su corazón, aquél que le hizo feliz. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo y hoy ese vacío se había vuelto insoportable.A pesar de todos esos años, José nunca dejó de amarlo





	Quédate junto a mi

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Alex y a Gallo. Ellos me inspiraron (mucho) en hacer esto y me motivaron a terminarlo.  
> Al resto del grupo de Amino que ama con intensidad esta pareja.  
> Y por supuesto, a todos los fans amantes de esta pareja (Mi nueva OTP). Espero les guste.  
> Grifo (José) si llegas a encontrar mis cuentas de AO3 y Wattpad por alguna misteriosa razón, no me hago responsable por posibles traumas permanentes. Notas en mi libro de dibujos.

Su show había terminado siendo del gusto del público y él, dio una reverencia ante los aplausos de los clientes. José Carioca, el carismático y encantador loro brasileño había llegado "por obra de la magia negra" a un hotel en México, diferente al de la ocasión anterior. Eso por supuesto no lo detenía de coquetear con las mujeres que se hospedaban, para cansancio del dueño del hotel y para molestia de los novios de aquellas chicas.

La razón por la que se encontraba en México, él mismo no lo sabía, su magia había comenzado a comportarse un poco errática con el pasar del tiempo, como si algo le hiciera falta y necesitaba con tanto desespero. Las chicas de Brasil le daban igual, no lo tomen a mal, José era completamente consciente de que había mujeres verdaderamente hermosas y carismáticas en su país natal: es solo que, al estar con ellas, todo se sentía incorrecto. Así que dejándose llevar por su magia, ésta lo guió a México.

Encontrándose con poco dinero (como lo usual), tuvo que encontrar rápido un empleo que fue como cantante y bailarín para un pequeño hotel. Las chicas del hotel eran una dulzura y el estar junto a ellas, hacía a esa sensación de vacío y soledad desaparecer solo un momento, pero todas y cada una de ellas, se sentía incorrecto, como si así no era como debía ser. Y eso provocaba un ligero dolor en su corazón.

―Excelente trabajo como siempre Carioca ―Fue el saludo de su jefe al bajar de la tarima.

―Ah, no fue nada Senhor. Es mi trabajo ―contestó el loro grácilmente con una breve reverencia.

―Sería un mucho mejor trabajo si no COQUETEARAS con todas las damas del hotel ―Era evidente el hartazgo en su tono de voz.

―Oh, lo lamento meu bom senhor. Es solo que no puedo evitar deleitarme ante tanta belleza ―Un suspiro soñador escapó de la boca de José―. Tão bonito

―Será mejor que lo evites Carioca. No es por preocuparme por ti, pero sus novios podrían golpearte al final.

―¡Pero yo puedo defenderme! No le tengo miedo a sus novios.

―Estás advertido José ―Al decir eso, su jefe se alejó del loro para saludar con interés a la nueva familia en el hotel. Obviamente para sacarles dinero.

José solo volvió a suspirar. Trabajar en ese lugar, cantando, bailando o tocando algún instrumento le llenaba de gozo y alegría, todo se sentía tan bien, pero cuando el acto terminaba y se cerraba el telón, esa soledad regresaba a su corazón. Algo estaba mal, pero José no entendía cuál era el problema. Aquella sensación había sido casi nula en el pasado, pero ahora, poco a poco comenzaba a ser cada vez más insoportable.

Unas jóvenes risas atrajeron su atención; dos pequeños niños, usando sombreros e intentando bailar como él lo había hecho hace tan solo unos momentos en el escenario. Ese momento hizo a su corazón llenarse de ternura y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una vieja memoria de su infancia había cruzado por su mente, provocando un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, apenas notable por sus verdes plumas. "Tranquilo José ¿cuál es tu problema?" fue lo que él pensó para calmarse. Esos viejos recuerdos infantiles donde en la mayoría solo eran él, el pequeño y tímido José y su madre. Solo habían sido ellos dos, una familia muy chica pero muy unida.

Y su primer amigo.

\----------------------------------  
Ese día no había sido agradable para un polluelo de loro. El joven José Carioca limpiaba los rastros de comida que uno de los niños mayores le había arrojado. Él no quería volver a esa escuela, donde todos lo detestaban, le tenían miedo o alguno de los mayores se divertía molestándolo. Sus recién salidas plumas verdes habían quedado ensuciadas al igual que su playera favorita, con manchas no muy pequeñas de comida. Sus lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, habiéndose acercado a la fuente de un parque cercano. Él solo quería llorar desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Él tenía a su madre, pero su padre los había abandonado apenas sabiendo de su existencia. Ella tuvo que cuidar de él sola, con un poco de ayuda de su tío, aun cuando ella misma no se encontrara en el mejor de los estados mentales debido a su propia magia negra. Ella podía protegerlo en casa, pero fuera de ésta, José estaba indefenso: él no tenía a nadie, no tenía amigos o más familia a la cual acudir. Nadie se levantaba para protegerlo de todas esas crueles palabras dichas hacia él.

Viendo su reflejo en la fuente, se secó sus lágrimas. Lucía como todo un desastre. Marcas visibles aun se notaban en las pequeñas plumas de su rostro, sus ojos se notaban levemente rojos e hinchados. José se acurrucó bajo la fuente, rodillas pegadas al pecho. Aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de llorar, él quería quedarse en casa con su madre, pero no podía permitir que ella lo viera en ese estado. Él solo quería tener a alguien a su lado.

―La gota de agua que da la nube  
Como regalo para la flor  
En vapor se desvanece  
Cuando se levanta el sol...

―¿Uh? ― José levantó la mirada de entre sus brazos. Era una voz muy joven casi de su edad, vivaz y llena de energía, diciendo palabras que él no entendía, pero el tono era melodioso. Podía escuchar las cuerdas de una guitarra sonando misteriosa y hasta un poco triste, muy diferente a la voz. Aun así, ambas siendo tan diferentes se complementaban en perfecta armonía.

―Y nuevamente al cielo sube  
Hasta la nube que la soltó...

Su magia comenzaba a comportarse de forma extraña, su corazón latía con intensidad. Algo en esa voz le atraía, le hacía querer acercarse. Algunas palabras sonaban casi iguales al portugués, pero otras eran completamente diferentes. El acento y la pronunciación eran raras, aunque curiosamente hermosas. Aun con los ojos levemente enrojecidos y pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas, José, con mucha timidez, se levantó de su escondite en la fuente. Ese otro niño se acercaba más y más y José solo quería ver al dueño de esa voz. Con un gran suspiro, volteó, solo para encontrarse con el más hermoso par de ojos, que incluso cuando fuera mayor, jamás olvidaría.

Y su magia, fluía contenta."

\------------------------------------  
―¡Ay por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien mi amigo? ¡Lo lamento! Fue un accidente, no iba poniendo atención

José era quién no había estado poniendo atención, muy metido en un viejo recuerdo. Quizás no era buena idea distraerse cuando se estaba caminando en la calle.

―Oh não, não senhor. Fue mi culpa por no fijarme ―Le parecía un poco injusto que él cayera contra el suelo y el extraño siguiera de pie, (extraño cuya voz le era sospechosamente conocida). Su propio sombrero cubría su rostro por la caída, no podía ver al otro.

―Déjeme ayudarle por favor ―Fue lo que la preocupada voz le dijo. En un tono que él recordaba perfectamente

―"Déjame ayudarte por favor" ―Fue lo que un niño le había dicho hace mucho tiempo.

―Obrigado, es muy amable de su parte ―Dos manos extrañas, pero de una calidez familiar lo sujetaron de los hombros, sorprendiendo a José con su fuerza al momento de alzarlo. José quitó el sombrero de su rostro―. Muito obrigado y lo lamento por el accidento senhor... ¿eh?

La exclamación de ambos fue de gran sorpresa, no era para menos. José sabía que Panchito vivía en México, pero no exactamente cerca de ese pequeño pueblo, nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver. ¿Cómo sería posible, olvidar ese par tan hermoso de ojos? Igual de hermosos como los de un recuerdo infantil.

Una sonrisa encantadora se esbozó en el rostro del gallo, una tan dulce y tan soñadora que provocó un escalofrío y un ardor en las mejillas de José, sintiéndose igual de tímido que hace tanto tiempo, cuando solo era un polluelo, aun así, eso no evitó la dulce sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, un rápido latir en su corazón. Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta que las manos de Panchito sujetaban sus hombros con fuerza. Su magia fluía contenta

―¿José Carioca? ―Panchito sonreía dulcemente a su persona. Sus ojos brillaban solo de verle ahí parado. Solo de estar enfrente de él.

―Panchito de alias Pistolas. Sin olvidar de nombre absurdamente largo ―José molestó ligeramente pero su propio rostro lo traicionaba. Él estaba completamente feliz y extasiado.

―¡Mi amigo! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte aquí en México! ¡No tienes ni idea de cuanto te he extrañado a ti y al Pato Donald! ―Panchito apresó en un fuerte abrazo a José. El otro por su parte, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo cálidos, cómodos y familiares brazos en los que ahora se encontraba atrapado.

José no pudo evitar acercarse a la mejilla de Panchito, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos, disfrutando de tan cálido momento. Se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo, tan correcto. No podía evitar ese éxtasis que sentía en su magia solo de estar entre los brazos de Panchito. El agarre se afianzó más en su cuerpo, el tiempo simplemente se les hizo inexistente, ni uno de los dos puso atención a la duración del abrazo, simplemente querían sentir al otro por más tiempo. Tampoco pusieron atención al hecho de que se encontraban en un lugar público.

―El lorito tiene un acento raro ―Una de las mujeres mayores, vestida con ropas tradicionales y trenzas les comentó a las otras.

―No debe de ser de aquí entonces ―Fue la respuesta

―¿Pero no son un par tan tierno? ―Una de ellas no podía evitar sonreír de ternura a lo que ella creí que era, el reencuentro de dos amantes―. Ya llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse.

―Así éramos mi Chente y yo ―La última mujer sonreía nostálgicamente―. Siempre juntos y abrazados. Pasamos muchos años de casados.

"Señoras, no les contesto simplemente porque ustedes son muy lindas y tiernas" José pensó ligeramente fastidiado y abochornado, ante los murmullos de esas viejas mujeres. Panchito se separó entonces de ese abrazo, riendo un poco. Era obvio que las había escuchado también, su rostro tenía un suave rojo que apenas era perceptible de entre sus coloradas plumas. José estaba seguro de que su propio rubor era visible en sus plumas verdes.

―Con Donald aquí seríamos Los Tres Caballeros de nuevo. Ha sido un tiempo ¿Qué haces en México José? ―José no pudo evitar el resentir ante la falta de ese abrazo, su propio corazón se sentía pesado ante ese momento. Entonces Panchito, rodeando su espalda con un brazo, sujetó su hombro en un gesto amistoso pero íntimo, para alegría interna de José, quien encontraba el gesto muy dulce por parte de su amigo.

También muy romántico.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez y dulzura ante ese gesto mientras ambos se alejaban de aquellas mujeres que solo chillaban en voz baja sobre lo tiernos que ambos eran. Desde que José había tenido a su primer amigo, aprendió a ser más extrovertido y abierto, había conseguido nuevos amigos quienes le ayudaron a ser el ave que era ahora. Pero con Panchito él se permitía, en esos momentos donde solo eran ellos dos, volver a ser tímido y mostrar algunas inseguridades. Su magia siempre parecía actuar por sí misma solo cuando se encontraba en compañía del gallo.

Para Panchito, esa sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante lo valía todo. Para él era como el chocolate, tan dulce y tan delicioso de ver, provocando una enorme tentación el poder probarlo. Una sonrisa que a él le recordaba a una de hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeño, a un niño muy tímido, pero tan dulce y amable.

―Oh ya me conoces Panchito. Siempre voy de aquí para allá, buscando fortuna, conociendo gente nueva que ame bailar ―José se acercó solo un poco más al gallo, cuyo agarre se acomodó en su hombro, quedando los dos aún más juntos. Una agradable calidez viajó entre los dos que les hizo esbozar una involuntaria sonrisa. Les gustaba ese sentir y al no oír queja de su acompañante, ambos aprovecharon ese momento para saborear lo más que pudieran. Llenándose de esa felicidad. Era hermoso.

"Igual de hermoso que él" Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo, aun si nunca se darían cuenta, solo sonriendo a la pequeña charla mientras ambos caminaban.

\-----------------------------------------  
―¡Hola! ¡Es un gusto conocerte! ―Esas fueron las pocas palabras que el joven José había entendido. El niño hablaba muy rápido y su acento era cantarina. Tenía una linda voz.

El niño era otro polluelo, de muy delgadas y esponjosas plumas las cuales lucían más como pelaje, de un claro anaranjado con pocas manchas cafés. Llevaba las ropas más raras que hubiera visto en su vida, un traje rojizo con varios adornos dorados, algunos de los cuales formaban flores, el sombrero que el niño llevaba era del mismo color con los mismos arreglos. Parecía que todo había sido bordado a mano.

En sus manos llevaba la guitarra más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su corta vida, de un plateado tan brillante como una estrella. No pudo evitar pensar que ese niño debía de ser hijo de alguna familia rica.

El lindo polluelo había extendido su mano a él, dándole una amistosa sonrisa, era tan linda que José no pudo evitar la timidez y bajar un poco la mirada. Él mantuvo sus manos pegadas a su pecho. José no quería que el niño se burlara de él y le hiciera una cruel broma, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de hacer un posible amigo. Aun si pudiera, con su suerte, con su vida, con... su magia ¿realmente podría tener un amigo? ¿realmente alguien más aparte de su madre podría quererle? Si su propio padre no había querido tener nada que ver con ellos, una familia de "brujas" ¿qué le hacía tener la esperanza de que un desconocido (deja solo, ese niño rico) se interesaría solo en hablar con él?

Él levantó la mirada hacia el niño, el otro parecía entusiasmado de estar enfrente de él, su sonrisa nunca se fue. El niño extendió la mano un poco más para alcanzar la de José quien ahora se encontraba petrificado. Algunos niños en la escuela tenían ciertos objetos que funcionaban para dar muy inofensivos choques eléctricos, ya había ocurrido que le engañaban, haciéndole creer que querían su amistad y saber más de él para al final, que todo resultara ser una broma hacia su persona, por haber sido tan ingenuo. Entonces de nuevo, su magia parecía inclinada en confiar en ese niño, no entendía la razón, ésta solo revoloteaba completamente complacida en su interior, llevando una suave calidez a su corazón tan agradable que su rostro se sonrojaba aun más. No lo entendía, aun así, adoraba ese par de ojos café, tan hermosos y brillantes por él. Solo para él...

Con toda la confianza que pudo encontrar, dando un suspiro y tragándose la vergüenza de haber dejado al niño con el brazo extendido por casi 10 minutos, José extendió su propia mano para tomar la del polluelo en un propio saludo. No podían entender las palabras, pero podían entender las acciones del otro.

Al momento de tocarse las manos, una placentera corriente recorrió su espalda, un delicioso soplo de aire fresco había llegado a su cara. Pudo sentir la calidez de esa mano apretando la suya, la inestabilidad de sus piernas ante esa sonrisa tan cariñosa que iba para él, su magia rodeando su cuerpo como si de una ligera manta se tratase, mostrando lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, solo ellos dos dándose la mano en un saludo.

Entonces ahí mismo fue consciente de las diferencias entre los dos: aquel niño llevaba ropas hermosas, perfectamente limpias y arregladas, él solo su playera amarilla, arruinada por los restos de comida que le había sido arrojada por esos matones. Ese otro niño se paraba alto y confiado, con una enorme sonrisa amistosa, ¿José? Él era débil, él era pequeño, era un llorón y un cobarde que no podía enfrentarse a sus problemas. Ese niño era hermoso, con plumas tan hermosas como el sol durante un atardecer en Rio. ¿Él? Él lucía horrendo gracias a la falta de sus plumas, aun no crecían correctamente dejando parches de piel visibles al ojo público, visibles para aquellos que se divertían tanto molestándolo. Él era horrible.

José no pudo continuar comparándose después de sentir una calidez sobre él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y temblando hasta que un pañuelo había empezado a secar sus lágrimas. José alzó la vista para poder apreciar el gesto del otro niño, algo decía, pero no podía entender qué es lo que era. "Déjame ayudarte por favor" era lo que descubriría en el futuro. Uno de los brazos rodeaba su espalda en un abrazo mientras la otra mano se encargaba de limpiar los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, con una delicadeza que José solo sabía en ese entonces, poseía su madre. El niño lo miró directo a los ojos, para al final sonreír para él. Y sin darse cuenta, el joven José había caído enamorado.

―Todo bien ¿no? ―José asintió entendiendo esas palabras.

Ambos niños se habían sentado en la fuente, aunque no entendieran al otro, ciertas palabras eran idénticas al idioma del otro. Cuando ese polluelo tomó la guitarra en sus brazos y empezó a tocar, José no pudo evitar sentirse como uno de esos personajes de los cuentos que leía. No entendía la letra en lo absoluto, las palabras no eran conocidas para él, pero la melodía, eso podía interpretarlo. Al igual que la primera canción sonaba un tanto melancólico pero la voz era enérgica, dándole belleza a la armonía de dos entes completamente opuestos entre sí.

Aun cuando los días pasaron y su amistad había crecido y que, sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en algo más, José nunca olvidó. Después de que poco a poco empezó a adquirir más confianza, aun después de que se enfrentó a sus acosadores por salvar a otro niño, aun después de que dicho niño le agradeciera y se presentara ante él como Néstor, volviéndose ambos mejores amigos con rapidez, aun después de que su primer amigo se fuera de Brasil, aun después de que antes de marcharse compartieran el primer beso de sus vidas, pero el último entre ellos, aun después de tantos años, José nunca había dejado de amarlo. A él.

Su Caballero.

\------------------------------------------------  
Para cualquiera que los viera en las calles en ese momento, ellos serían una común pareja de enamorados. Los ojos brillantes del gallo, hablando con entusiasmo, abrazando tiernamente del hombro a su acompañante, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible a su propio cuerpo. El loro con una angelical sonrisa dirigida al gallo, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, recargándose solo un poco en el cuerpo del otro. Ambos juntos y completamente felices. Para las personas de ese pueblo, ellos serían otra historia de amor que se contaría en las calles, una que no estaría destinada a olvidarse, aun si esa historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo, pero nadie se había dado cuenta.

Aún.

―Es tan raro no verte cargando tus pistolas Panchito ―José se sentía tan completado en ese leve abrazo, con el modo en que era tocado. El calor del gallo viajaba hasta su corazón, el sentir de ese brazo rodeándolo por detrás hasta su hombro lo hacía sentir tan protegido. Ese solo gesto tan íntimo lo derretía por dentro de ternura y amor, él quería más, él necesitaba más. Aún no se daba cuenta, pero él quería besar a Panchito.

Panchito tampoco se daba cuenta, pero correspondía con una dulce sonrisa a José. Siempre le habían gustado las sonrisas de José, eran las más hermosas en todo el mundo, llenas de tanto cariño, dulzura, de anhelo. Esas que valoraban las cosas más simples de la vida, esas que hacían felices a los demás, sobre todo, esas que sólo iban dedicadas a él y que solo él podía conseguir. Panchito siempre había buscado modos para hacer sonreír a José, aún cuando se diera cuenta de que solo con estar frente a él era más que necesario. Bella, como el mismo loro que ahora guiaba en las calles, en un gesto sin saberlo, de amantes. Justo como en un recuerdo.

―Je. Bueno, he estado un poco olvidadizo y las dejé en la posada.

―Posada... ¿Estás viajando de nuevo?

―Solo un poco. El Señor Martínez y yo necesitábamos estirar las piernas, hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos ―José sonrió ante viejos recuerdos del Señor Martínez. Ese caballo era una dulzura, muy agradable y gracioso que disfrutaba de las caricias y las manzanas. Por alguna extraña razón, el caballo también parecía adorarlo, no tanto como a Panchito, pero podía asegurar que ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón del equino―. Ahora que me doy cuenta, tampoco llevas un puro contigo. Casi siempre te he visto fumando.

―Al igual que tú, he estado olvidadizo y me temo que las dejé en Brasil. Que triste. Me encuentro bajo de fondos en este momento como para permitirme solo uno.

―No me digas que te encuentras trabajando en el Hotel Villarreal ―Una suave risa escapó de Panchito, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de José. No era común oír risas suaves de Panchito, que podían ser de ternura hasta tímidas, era raro para todo aquél que conocía al enérgico y extrovertido gallo. Pero no para José. Desde que lo conoció, en esos breves momentos de soledad, Panchito comenzaba a actuar de un modo más tímido en su presencia, intercalando esa dulzura con un poco más de atención a su persona, pero las sonrisas, esas nunca cambiaban. Esas siempre serían suaves y hermosas que solo eran dedicadas a él. Solo para él.

―Me conoces tan bien Panchito ―La propia sonrisa de José se amplió un poco.

―Y a veces, eso es una maldición ―Panchito volvió a reír cuando recibió un juguetón golpe al costado, y una "ofendida" mirada por parte de José―. Espero que no hayas coqueteado con alguna chica.

La voz de Panchito había sonado ligeramente temblorosa. José se había dado cuenta, la sonrisa en su rostro se fue en ese momento y soltó un profundo suspiro.

―Me temo que no puedo negar eso, meu amigo ―El propio corazón de José dolió en ese momento. Esos coqueteos nunca se habían sentido correctos, pero apaciguaban ese dolor y llenaban ligeramente el vacío de su alma. Con Panchito... con él todo era perfecto, todo lo negativo desaparecía de su mente y lo volvía solo un recuerdo.

―Sabes que Donald y yo solo estamos preocupados de que te metas en problemas con alguno de sus novios ―. Había miedo en los ojos de Panchito ante esa idea, ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera lastimarlo. José odiaba ver esa emoción, pero odiaba aún más ser él, el causante de dicha emoción. Él no quería volver a ver miedo en esos ojos tan hermosos. Aquellos ojos que él tanto adora. Pero... ¿qué había de su dolor?

―Panchito...

―Por favor, si vas a coquetear con alguien, prométeme que primero te asegurarás de que se encuentre soltero.

José se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras y una nueva esperanza había florecido en su pecho, provocando que su corazón brincara de alegría. Panchito no se había referido solo a las mujeres, él había englobado a todos, él no tenía problemas si José algún día coqueteaba con otro hombre. Al gallo no le importaba. Entonces, si así eran las cosas, si a Panchito realmente no le molestaba la idea de que él saliera con otro chico, entonces él ya sabía con quién quería estar.

El gallo había soltado su agarre en el hombro de su acompañante, pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza. Panchito lucía preocupado, pero sus ojos se mostraban resignados, aceptando que aquellas atenciones o esas dulces palabras seductoras nunca serían para ellos. Que nunca serían mirados con el anhelo de una vida juntos, con un amor proveniente desde lo más profundo del corazón, que nunca serían necesitados del mismo modo en que ellos necesitaban los de José. Panchito siempre había sido demasiado expresivo, pero en ese leve momento, la fragilidad en él hacía más fácil poder descubrir varios secretos, emociones tan profundas, pero tan escondidas. La magia del loro parecía cobrar conciencia propia. Rodeaba al gallo haciendo a José sentir la mera esencia de su alma, el intenso latir del corazón del otro, sus emociones por él.

José lo entendió.

Aun sintiendo el latir de su propio emocionado corazón, aun sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, su respiración acelerada, José se acercó hacia la mano libre de Panchito tomándolas con las suyas propias, justo a la altura de su pecho. Sobre donde estaba su corazón. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Panchito no pudo evitar deleitarse y sonrojarse ante el rostro de José. El loro tenía la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que Panchito pudiera recordar haber visto en toda su vida, era la sonrisa de un enamorado.

―Te lo prometo. Querido ―Fue un suave susurro que solo él pudo escuchar, dicho en un tono angelical.

En ese momento el gallo decidió que ese recuerdo era simplemente eso, un recuerdo. Siempre lo atesoraría en su corazón y jamás lo cambiaría por nada, él estaba seguro de que, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ese intenso sentimiento habría sido para alguien más si solo se hubiera dado oportunidad, o quizás no, quizás José de igual modo hubiera terminado robando su corazón. Nunca lo sabría. Aquel niño, él esperaba que hubiese logrado ser feliz, lo merecía.

Panchito correspondió la sonrisa que José le había dado. Era la sonrisa más hermosa y encantadora que el loro hubiese podido apreciar en toda su vida, siendo entregada a él. Panchito le miraba con tanta adoración, con tanta ternura en sus ojos que hacía a su corazón latir descontroladamente. Suavidad y amor... era el amor verdadero por el que tanto había soñado. Era la felicidad y el alivio que tanto buscaba pero que no podía encontrar. Aquél enorme vacío no era más que la soledad que cargaba consigo desde pequeño, todas sus inseguridades y penas de una solitaria infancia que, a pesar de haber cambiado su vida y él mismo, tanto en personalidad como apariencia, seguía lastimándolo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Ese dolor que había sido curado por un pequeño cantante que le dedicaba canciones que no entendía, que le protegía de sus matones, qué le enseñó a tener carácter para ayudarse a sí mismo y a los demás.

Aun si ellos partieron caminos, aun si ellos jamás volvieron a verse, José se había enamorado de una fantasía, un sueño. Él no conocía realmente a su Caballero, él nunca supo cuál era su nombre ¿quién podía asegurar que no era solo el desesperado deseo de un solitario niño de tener a alguien que le amase? Pero ahora él estaba seguro, él se había enamorado de Panchito, de su entusiasmo, de su alegría, de cómo lograba sacar risas de su amigo Donald con algún chiste tonto o historia absurda, de cómo gustaba de hacer sonreír a los demás por cantar y hacer música. De como él gustaba de recordarle a José que era amado, amado por él, aun si Panchito creyera que no le correspondía, Panchito lo amaba, solo a él.

La mano de Panchito que se encontraba detrás de su cabeza fue llevada hasta una de las rosadas mejillas de José, acariciando las finas plumas en un delicado toque que hizo a José suspirar y derretirse ante tal dulzura. Nunca nadie lo había tratado así, estando plenamente consciente de su fuerza y aun así queriendo protegerle, queriendo ayudarle con sus penas y compartir su felicidad. Un simple toque que expresaba más que las propias palabras ¿acaso era posible?

Aun con esa sonrisa, Panchito se inclinó ante él, tomando la mejilla con su palma, acercando el rostro de José con el suyo. José estaba emocionado, tan extasiado y tan nervioso por un beso, y aun si él ya había besado en el pasado, ese momento se sentía como su primer beso. Los ojos de ambos comenzaban a cerrarse, la respiración del otro comenzaba a hacerse perceptible, solo un momento bastó para que ambas bocas se unieran. Ambos corazones saltaron de gozo cuando por fin, ambas aves se besaron. Un leve apretón, un suave movimiento, la tierna timidez por parte de ambos quienes no ponían atención a su alrededor. Eran eso para los demás: una pareja de recién enamorados, compartiendo el primero de muchos besos en el futuro. Un beso que ni uno de los dos se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que necesitaban.

El loro pasó una de sus manos por detrás del cuello de Panchito en tanto la mano en su mejilla, iba directo a su cintura, acercándolo más al cuerpo del gallo. Soltó el agarre en su pecho para acomodar sus dos brazos, juntando más sus rostros para profundizar, solo un poco más, tan tierno beso. Panchito copió su ejemplo, juntando sus brazos en la cintura de José. Ambos se complementaban perfectamente, encajaban en los brazos del otro. Sus labios se movían con delicadeza, queriendo saborear tal dulce beso, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro.

José se sintió llorar en ese momento, aquél vacío que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo había desaparecido. El sentir del cuerpo de Panchito, pecho con pecho, el fuerte latir de su corazón solo por él, esa calidez al sentir aquellos labios lo derretían en el interior.

Siendo aún más aventurero, Panchito besó el labio inferior de José, ganándose un suave suspiro que vibró contra la boca del gallo. Eso era lo que él quería. Y la respuesta había sido tan tierna, tan hermosa que apretó aún más ese abrazo, con fuerza para no separarse y perder aquella alegría, aquella paz, pero con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

Aun con esa timidez, aun con esa vergüenza, ambos se miraron a los ojos después de haber terminado ese beso. Panchito no recordaba haber visto a José tan feliz antes. Sus ojos rojos tan brillantes, iguales al fuego, cálido pero apasionado. Un hermoso rubor visible en sus mejillas. José era precioso.

José se derretía de ternura en ese momento, abrazado a Panchito, en un gesto que obviamente era de amantes. Vio el abochornado rostro del gallo, nunca lo había visto así, suspirando de amor, con un sonrojo visible en su rostro a pesar de sus coloradas plumas. José casi rio cuando se dio cuenta de que el enorme sombrero se había puesto de lado, cubriéndolos de la vista de las personas en el otro lado de la calle. José nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enamorado. Panchito era hermoso.

―Eh... yo... ―Panchito actuaba de un modo tan tímido que era adorable.

―Shhhh... ―José lo calló solo con juntar sus frentes, pico y pico se tocaban en un íntimo gesto―. Está bien. Yo quería esto.

―¿Por qué?

José sonrió de ternura ante esa pregunta. Antes de responder, volvió a juntar sus labios en un segundo beso, uno tan hermoso que provocó otro revoloteo en su interior. El gallo estaba avergonzado y José rió ante su reacción, pero ni uno de los dos soltó ese abrazo.

―Porque es a ti a quien quiero―. José recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Panchito, oyendo el latir de su corazón. Era errático solo por él. Panchito afianzó el abrazo, una enorme y amorosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Él estaba enamorado.

―Me alegra saber eso.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Habían pasado el resto de la tarde juntos, yendo a comer en un pequeño local muy hogareño, pasear por las calles, mostrarle a José todo lo que ese pequeño pueblo en México tiene para ofrecer, siempre tomados del brazo del mismo modo en que las parejas lo hacen, gesto de caballerosidad que José adoraba.

El loro llamaba la atención debido a su acento y el modo en que iba vestido, de vez en cuando algún adolescente, niño o anciano curioso los detenía solo para saciar su curiosidad ante el turista. Varias de las ancianas con las que habían compartido breves conversaciones opinaban lo mismo: que ambos eran muy lindos juntos y muy valientes para salir de paseo sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás. En general, decían cosas que solo lograban sonrojar al gallo mientras que José, solo sonreía halagado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Esa situación duro lo suficiente hasta que empezaron a llamarlo Pepe por alguna razón y fue turno de Panchito para burlarse un poco.

―No comprendo la razón para llamarme así. No suena para nada como mi nombre.

―Deja te explico: Te llaman Pepe porque en México, a todos los José se les llama así de cariño―. Panchito rió mientras se alejaban de la vieja mujer que había buscado plática entre el curioso par ―Es como mi nombre, debo ser Francisco, pero a todos los Francisco los llaman Pancho, y su diminutivo es Panchito―

―Es curioso que tengas dos veces el nombre Francisco.

―Tengo la creencia de que a mi madre realmente le encantaba ese nombre.

Lo mismo había sucedido en un puesto de flores, donde la vendedora le ofreció a Panchito flores para su novio "Pepe". José no estaba seguro de qué pensar ante ese apodo. Aun así, ni uno de los dos la corrigió diciendo que ellos no eran novios, después de todo, eso era lo que ellos querían ser.

―Espero te guste. Es una dalia―. Panchito le ofreció la flor a José en un tímido movimiento, un tono suave. José aceptó la flor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Haciéndolo oficial?

―B-Bueno... yo creí que...―. El gallo no pudo continuar. Había sido callado con un suave y sorpresivo beso.

―Me encantaría, no tienes que preguntar.

Al final del día, ambos se dirigieron a la posada en la que Panchito se hospedaba. José recibió un muy equino beso del Señor Martínez quien actuaba muy emocionado de ver a su jinete y al loro juntos por fin. José no pudo evitar pensar que ese caballo era mucho más perceptivo de lo que cualquiera creería.

Así terminaron los dos amantes, acurrucados en la cama con una sábana encima, solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, no haciendo nada más. Era muy pronto, demasiado pronto, tenían toda una vida por delante juntos. Todo lo que ellos querían en ese momento era esa cercanía, ese calor corporal, esa protección y dulzura que sentían simplemente estando en los brazos del otro. Ambos hablaban, solo una pequeña charla sin trabas ni muros, después de tanto tiempo callados, después de tanto tiempo ignorando decidieron hablar con el corazón, sin temor al rechazo.

―Espero no te enojes, pero José... ¿por qué viniste a México realmente? ―Panchito sintió a José tensarse en sus brazos, apretando su agarre en su chaleco y ese leve temblor en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar la preocupación y el arrepentimiento luego de haber hecho su pregunta.

¿Realmente podría decirle? ¿Él lo entendería? Panchito sabía de su magia, lo había visto haciendo música con su sombrilla y, aun así, Panchito llegó a amarlo, se dio cuenta de la inocencia que cargaba su magia a pesar de ser negra. Él nunca lo abandonó. Lo mismo con Donald quien intentaba imitarlo cada vez que le mostraba un truco nuevo. José aún tenía sus dudas con sus amigos en Brasil, pero cada día obtenía más confianza para confesarles esa parte de él, el loro estuvo a punto de decirles la verdad. Entonces su magia había comenzado a salirse poco a poco de control y él tuvo miedo, miedo de volver a estar solo odiando algo que le hace diferente a los demás, miedo de no ser feliz, miedo de nunca ser amado. Hace tiempo, un hermoso niño le había ayudado a tolerar lo que lo representaba. Entonces conoció a Donald y supo de lo hermoso que era sorprender a alguien con cosas tan simples. Luego conoció a Panchito y entendió que su magia no era algo malo, diferente si, pero no necesariamente de modo negativo, desde entonces él aprendió a amarla.

Todo fue diferente gracias a un viejo amor. Todo fue diferente gracias a sus dos amigos Caballeros. Todo fue diferente gracias a Panchito... su novio.

Su pareja.

―¡¿José?! ¡¿por qué lloras?! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí preguntar! ¡Por favor no llores! ―El angustiado gallo tuvo que sujetarlo entre sus brazos. Panchito no recordaba haber visto llorar a José antes, mucho menos encontrarse de un modo tan quebrado como ese. El loro siempre tenía una sonrisa coqueta o despreocupada en el rostro, siempre feliz de pasar el tiempo con Donald y con él. Siempre sonriendo con timidez y un rubor en el rostro cuando solo eran ellos dos juntos. Incluso, lo había visto enojado cuando ese raro pájaro rosa con alborotadas plumas en la cabeza aparecía de la nada. ¿Pero llorar? Nunca, era tan atípico de José, no era algo que lo representara. Aquel llanto era tan fuerte, tan profundo, que le hizo preguntar qué tanto cargaba en su corazón el loro en sus brazos, qué tanto su novio había tenido que atravesar en su vida para que una simple pregunta le pusiera en tal estado. En ese momento, Panchito decidió que odiaba ver a José llorar, y él se encargaría de que su novio fuera feliz y sonriente.

José había escondido su rostro en el pecho de Panchito dejando que sus lágrimas y quejidos escaparan libremente. El apoyo que recibía en ese momento, el consuelo al estar sentado en el regazo del gallo, la ternura ante las caricias en su espalda, siendo rodeado por aquellos cálidos brazos, escuchando la promesa de la mera voz de Panchito. Nunca volvería a llorar de amargura, nunca volvería a estar sólo, porque ahora él tenía a alguien que quería estar con él, compartir su vida con él. Y solo eso era suficiente para que su llanto se intensificara. Apenas había asimilado la idea de su relación, ellos ya no eran amigos, eran algo más, él quería estar con Panchito y el sentimiento era recíproco. Ambos estarían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, ambos formarían parte fundamental de la vida del otro, serían felices con el otro. Y lo más importante: José amaría y sería amado de vuelta. Ambos eran novios, ahora eran pareja.

Ellos estarían juntos.

Panchito nunca dejó de abrazarlo, ni siquiera cuando se separaron solo un poco para que el gallo pudiera darle un suave beso en la frente. José nunca se había mostrado de ese modo, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, como si un simple toque pudiera terminar por quebrarlo. José dejó que esa inseguridad saliera, que ese miedo por fin se fuera, siendo acobijado en los brazos de su amor y amigo, permitiendo que esa fuerza externa lo apoyara para encontrar consuelo. Él no estaba solo. La última vez que José había llorado había sido hace tiempo cuando niño, si bien la otra persona también le había dado apoyo y un abrazo, ese toque había sido el de un adiós. Nunca volvería a ver a su primer amor infantil.

Pero ahora él tenía a Panchito, y Panchito estaría ahí para él. Ese vacío en su corazón se había llenado, su magia vibraba al momento de tocar al gallo, era la ternura que él quería tener, la comprensión y el amor del que tanto había escuchado, del que tanto había disfrutado en la música que bailaba o cantaba. José se había enamorado de nuevo, aun si apenas se dio cuenta. Él quiso a alguien que le recordara bastante a un viejo recuerdo infantil, a una fantasía, y si bien Panchito tenía un poco de ese encanto, había más en él que robó su corazón al momento en que se conocieron. Panchito era real. Y el gallo, también lo amaba a pesar de todo: a pesar de su personalidad, a pesar de su procedencia, a pesar de sus vicios, a pesar de sus defectos y virtudes porque era él con quien era feliz, era él con quien cada momento había sido inolvidable y especial. Él era con quien Panchito quería compartir sus sueños y sus pasiones, era con José con quien Panchito quería compartir su vida. Y José también quería compartir la suya con Panchito.

A los pocos minutos, José había dejado de llorar. Las lágrimas aun salían, pero eran mucho más pequeñas. Él se sentía más ligero y más feliz de lo que pudiera recordar. Él solía odiar su magia, aquella presencia que lo hacía ser tan diferente a los demás, un fenómeno a los ojos de la sociedad, pero sus amigos lo hicieron soportable, lo hicieron sentir normal. Adoraba ver la emoción y la sorpresa de Donald al mostrarle sus trucos, amaba ver a Panchito, con esos ojos llenos de admiración a su persona, cuando le daba esa rara mirada que no entendía cada vez que bailaba o cantaba, ahora entendía que, en realidad, esa mirada era de amor puro. Ahora él amaba su magia que le permitía hacer a las personas más importantes de su vida, felices, a quien más lo amaba tan feliz y que terminaba acompañándolo en un mini concierto privado.

―Te amo, meu amor ―José susurró justo al lado del oído de Panchito. Un suave sonrojo se mostró en las mejillas del gallo, pero el abrazo nunca lo soltó.

―Yo también te amo, mi corazón ―Ambos susurraron aun si se encontraban a solas en la habitación, ese momento era solo entre ellos. Así debía de ser.

José se separó para mirar a los ojos de su pareja. Ambos sonreían aun si Panchito se encontraba preocupado. El gallo limpiaba las lágrimas con un pulgar sin dejar de abrazar a su compañero, él sabía que José lo necesitaba en ese momento. Panchito empezó a darle pequeños y suaves besos en todo el rostro del loro, haciendo a José soltar pequeñas risas. La calidez del momento, la ternura en los besos, la atención a su persona era demasiado, pero adoraba cada segundo con toda su alma. Los rastros habían quedado limpiados y solo ligeras gotas quedaban en sus ojos rojos.

José sonrió de ternura, con un ligero rubor en su rostro ante esos detalles. "Él luce hermoso" fue lo que Panchito pensaba viéndolo en ese momento. José sabía que tenía que hablar, no después sino ahora. Suspiró con un poco de pesadez antes de perder la sonrisa y contestarle al gallo.

―Lo lamento... son solo... cosas y eso...

―No voy a obligarte a contarme, pero estaré aquí para escucharte ―El gallo le aseguró con una tierna sonrisa, aunque eso no disminuía su preocupación.

―Pero es que yo quiero es solo que... no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene absurdo ―José desvió la mirada. El rojo se había vuelto más intenso en su rostro.

José, mírame ―Gentilmente, Panchito hizo voltear a José de nuevo para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos―. Aun si ese dolor es tan insoportable. Aun si las dudas son más fuertes que el valor. Aun si el miedo es sobresaliente, no tienes nada por lo que temer. No estás solo, yo estoy aquí, déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyes, déjame ser el oído que escuche tus penas, déjame ser los brazos que te sostendrán y nunca te soltarán sin importar qué.

Un suave beso le dio la confianza que le faltaba. Todas y cada una de esas palabras tan hermosas, habían sido reales, habían sido un juramento sincero para él. Panchito había hablado desde el fondo de su corazón y su magia se había dado cuenta. Él no estaba solo, nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Así, José empezó a contarle su sentir desde niño.

―Creo que todo comenzó desde que me di cuenta de que mi propio padre nunca quiso tener nada que ver conmigo y con mi madre. Apenas supo de mi existencia, él se había marchado. Nunca lo conocí. Siempre quise saber por qué se fue. Al único hombre que conocí y fue lo más cercano a una figura paterna fue mi tío, pero él ya estaba ocupado con sus propios hijos, él debía darles su atención a ellos.

―Por supuesto en la escuela las cosas no fueron mejor. Heredé más de mi madre que solo un poco de su apariencia ―Un deje de duda apareció en su voz, pero continuó―. Hubo un incidente... cuando unos niños colocaron un pájaro muerto en mi mochila. Yo... provoqué que las ventanas se rompieran en pedazos y... bueno, te imaginarás que muchos niños salieron lastimados. Ese día creo que fue el que lo marcó todo.

Pequeñas lágrimas volvían a formarse en los ojos de José, aun le dolía pensar en esos tiempos. Panchito lo abrazó más fuerte, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda y amorosos besos en el rostro ―No tienes que continuar...

―Pero yo quiero ―Esta vez, la voz de José fue más firme, pero, aún seguía teniendo ese toque quebrado―. Luego de ese incidente, las cosas no fueron bien.

―No tuve ni un amigo en todo ese tiempo y no quise decirle a mi madre, ella ya estaba muy ocupada trayendo dinero a casa, no quería que ella se preocupara aún más. Creí que si podía aguantar entonces todo estaría bien, pero no lo fue. Muchos de los niños me tenían miedo, otros esparcían rumores de mí y unos cuantos, gustaban de hacerme bromas de mal gusto o acosarme. A los maestros nunca les importó y siempre decían que en realidad todo era mi culpa por estar solo todo el tiempo y nunca acoplarme a los demás niños... ―Una apagada risa sonó―. Es un poco difícil acercarse a los demás cuando nadie quiere tenerte a su lado.

―José...

―Empecé a creerme lo que todos decían de mi ―José interrumpió rápido. Él quería contarlo―. En verdad creí que todo era mi culpa. Odiaba mi magia, la odiaba, tenerla solo me hacía un monstruo ante los ojos de los demás, un fenómeno, una criatura tan desagradable que ni su propio padre había querido tener. Me odiaba. Mi madre... creí que ella estaría mejor si yo nunca hubiera nacido, creí que solo fui una carga para ella. Ella siempre dormía muy tarde en las noches y se mataba trabajando para poder cuidarme.

―Siempre me sentí solo e inútil, un tonto monstruo que nunca debió de haber nacido, un bastardo cuyo padre nunca había querido desde el inicio. Estuve solo, tenía miedo, nunca tuve a nadie que estuviera ahí para mí, que me quisiera por como yo era sin necesidad de cambiar nada, por como soy, por mi magia negra, por mis vicios, por el color de mis ojos, por todas esas cosas malas que había en mí y, aun así, que encontrara algo que valiera la pena. Quería pertenecer a un grupo, ser aceptado, tener amigos y una enorme familia que me quisiera. Solo quería ser feliz, quería que mi madre lo fuera...

José había vuelto a llorar, pero ahora, él se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Panchito cubriendo su rostro. Panchito por su parte, se sentía tan dolido por todo lo que José había tenido que cargar. Aun no entendía ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel con un niño? ¿quién sería tan ciego para abandonar a alguien tan maravilloso como a José? Su amor lo necesitaba y él iba a estar ahí, nunca se marcharía.

―Sé que mis palabras no servirán de mucho para curar todo el dolor, pero... créeme cuando te digo que jamás te dejaré. Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que atravesar todo eso, lo lamento. José, no eres un inútil, no eres un estorbo, eres el ser más hermoso que haya podido existir, no pienses mal de ti, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, ellos simplemente no entendían y decidieron desquitarse con un niño inocente que simplemente necesitaba compañía. ¿Tu padre? Fue un idiota por haberse marchado, él no merece a tal hermoso y encantador hijo ―Panchito levantó el rostro de José. Una tímida sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro del loro―. No estás solo, me tienes a mí, tienes a tu madre, tienes a Donald, a mi familia, a tus amigos. Mi amor, eres la encarnación de la belleza: la voz de un ángel con ojos de rubíes, eres la pasión y la calidez del fuego, la dulzura que este mundo necesita. Sé que tomará tiempo para curar tus heridas, pero yo estaré aquí para aligerar ese peso. Nunca estarás solo.

José volvió a besarlo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Le creía, por supuesto que le creía. Panchito... su novio tenía razón, tomaría mucho tiempo curarse, más teniendo en cuenta que nunca le contó a nadie. Jamás. Ni siquiera a su propia madre. Cuando había conocido a ese niño también de pequeño, se había sentido tan feliz y amado, adoraba la atención y los suaves abrazos que él le daba, el respeto que mostraba a su persona, las sonrisas tan sinceras que iban dirigidas solo para él. Cuando aquel niño lo había defendido de sus acosadores, él había actuado como un caballero de los cuentos de hadas solo para protegerlo. Él había querido contarle a su Caballero todo, su vida, sobre esos chicos, sobre su magia, pero nunca pudo, si bien la principal razón había sido la barrera del idioma, la otra había sido el miedo, miedo de perder a su único amigo, que éste también lo tratara tan mal como los demás niños. Él había tenido miedo de salir lastimado.

Aunque, había dolido más que su primer amor tuviese que marcharse para nunca volver a verse.

Pero ahora él se había enamorado profundamente de nuevo, aquél vacío en su alma se había ido, el peso de sus miedos y de su soledad, aun se encontraba, pero él no estaba solo, ahora todo estaría bien. Panchito le amaba. Su charro. Su amigo y novio.

Cuando ambos se separaron, fue con una sonrisa, antes de abrazarse el uno con el otro. Panchito comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su pico, arrancando varias risas de José. Él merecía reír.

―¡Basta querido! ―José reía ante ese cosquilleo.

―¡Necesitas reír un poco amor! ―dijo Panchito, antes de darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

Era un dulce momento, un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Suaves risas llenaban la habitación, juguetonas como los dueños de éstas. Dos risas que hace mucho tiempo ya habían reído juntas. José se alejó levemente del gallo para mirarlo y sin querer, darse cuenta de que... ese rostro le era muy familiar. José no pudo evitar recordar.

―Sabes, yo... no estuve tan solo, al menos no por mucho. Durante ese tiempo conocí a otro niño ―José no pudo evitar reír de ternura ante el lindo ladeo de cabeza de su novio, mostrando curiosidad ante lo dicho por él―. Él fue mi primer amigo. Lo conocí en un día particularmente malo. Él tocaba una guitarra, blanca si recuerdo bien. Siempre llevaba el traje más lindo que hubiese visto en ese entonces, nunca supe su nombre, pero me dedicaba muchas canciones. Cuando te conocí y empecé a practicar el español fue cuando descubrí que era el traje de un charro...―

Eso era... extrañamente familiar para Panchito ―¿Cómo hablaban?

―Casi no hablábamos, no entendíamos al otro, pero para referirme a él siempre lo llamaba Meu Cavaleiro―

―¿Qué? ―Algo ocurría con la voz de Panchito, sonaba completamente sorprendida, como si de una realización hubiera llegado de improviso a él. Un misterio que había sido revelado ante sus ojos. El gallo lo veía fijamente, pero José estaba confundido.

"Eso no es posible... ¿o sí?" Era lo que Panchito pensaba en ese momento, después de todo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que su primer amor y primer beso haya sido todo este tiempo su más querido amigo y ahora novio José Carioca? Aquel pajarito de pocas plumas, tímido y con una voz tan bella para cantar siendo su tan entusiasta pareja, amable, encantador, dueño de la voz más hermosa de todo el mundo...

Meu Cavaleiro...

Así era como ese pequeño ángel solía llamarlo para tener su atención. En ese entonces no sabía lo que quería decir esa frase, pero el niño siempre la repetía así que no tenía problemas con ella. Aun si casi no hablaban, podían entenderse un poco debido a la similitud entre el español y el portugués. Un niño que siempre llegaba a con él, con la ropa un poco sucia... producto de compañeros que solían molestarlo...

Un niño que en ocasiones lloraba cuando estaban juntos y le daba un abrazo... porque creía todas las cosas horribles que otros niños le decían...

―¿Panchito? ―Ahora José era el preocupado. Panchito estaba completamente estático. Eso no era normal en el gallo.

―Mi madre era nacida en Bahía, Brasil ―Fue la respuesta casi inmediata de Panchito―. Pero adoraba Río de Janeiro, era como su segunda ciudad natal. Cuando mi padre y mi madre se casaron, ella aceptó vivir con él en México, pero solía extrañar su país. A veces, en algunas vacaciones, íbamos a la casa en Bahía a visitar al resto de la familia. En otras, nos quedábamos en un hotel en Río de Janeiro ―Fue lo que Panchito le confesó a José. El loro sabía que su novio era hijo de ricos, pero nunca le importó, ni siquiera cuando lo conoció primero porque siempre amó estar cerca de él. Panchito siempre le hacía feliz.

Tenía entendido que ser charro no era sencillo, era costoso, necesitabas disciplina, aprender a manejar armas (de ahí su apodo Pistolas), conocer el terreno y montar a caballo con excelencia, quizás hasta más cosas que ignoraba. Y viendo que casi toda la familia de ¨Panchito había seguido la tradición, lo volvía un poco obvio.

―¿Y qué ocurre con eso?

―Cuándo nos hospedábamos en el hotel en Río, siempre me gustaba salir a las calles con trajes de charro tocando una guitarra blanca, solo porque a las personas les gustaba. En una fuente conocí a un niño, callado y tímido. Nunca supe su nombre, pero él adoraba cantar ―Ahora era el turno de José para estar sorprendido.

―Yo... no creo entender...

―Él siempre me llamaba Meu Cavaleiro.

Silencio absoluto, fue lo que se hizo en esa habitación. El corazón de José latía rápido, muy confundido para darse cuenta.

―Él fue mi primer amor y mi primer beso.

―Meu Cavaleiro... él fue mi primer amor y mi primer beso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sorpresa, tristeza, amor, tantas emociones cruzaban, pero no sabían cuál escoger, cuál debía ser la correcta. Tantos años habían pasado cuando ambos vieron por última vez a esa persona tan especial, aquella que los hizo tan felices a pesar de haber sido en ese entonces unos niños inexpertos. Era el primer amor inocente, aquél que te enseña lo que es verdaderamente amar. José quiso a alguien como su Caballero, y Panchito, a alguien como ese tímido ángel. Al final, se encontraron el uno con el otro. Pero en ese momento, ambos, con una mano en la mejilla de su pareja se dieron cuenta:

Aquellos niños, ese que amaba cantar y tocar música para su amigo y amado había sido Panchito, cuando este había sido polluelo. Ese niño tan tímido, de pocas plumas, pero de voz tan hermosa había sido José cuando él era mucho más pequeño.

José vio a los ojos de Panchito esa suavidad, ese cariño y esa ternura que conocía tan bien, pero también notó la alegría, ese entusiasmo tan vivaz, esa pasión tan ardiente como el mismo sol que derretía su corazón., que le hacía tan feliz. Sus ojos nunca cambiaron. Su Caballero era Panchito, su primer amigo había sido él, su primer beso se lo había dado su novio hace años cuando pequeños y en ese momento lo descubrió. Ahora entendía el actuar de su magia, ella sabía que ellos se complementaban, que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, por eso siempre actuaba tan calmada cuando se encontraba cerca del gallo, por eso José siempre era tan feliz de estar junto a él.

Panchito vio a los ojos de José, esa belleza, esa curiosidad, ese amor a todo en general, y, aun así, esa pequeña inseguridad que existía dentro del loro, esa que le preocupaba si le agradaría a los demás, esa inseguridad que le hacía dudar de su propia valía. Si él valía la pena. Él conocía esa tímida mirada, era la misma al de un pequeño ángel que conoció, esa que le hacía envolverlo en un protector abrazo. Ahora entendía por qué amaba tanto pasar el tiempo con José. Ese pequeño ángel era José.

Por todos esos años, ellos habían estado enamorados del otro. Aun cuando se separaron ellos se seguían amando. Entonces se conocieron como adultos sin saber que ya se habían visto, y entonces ese amor solo se había profundizado, pero ellos no lo sabían.

Hasta ahora.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Panchito, con pequeñas lágrimas formándose apenas. Las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en José terminaron en caer, una suave sonrisa correspondiente.

―Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo ―dijo Panchito. Un nudo en su garganta se había formado. Era tal la emoción que sus lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas.

―También a mi... Meu Cavaleiro ―Un tan necesitado beso selló esa realización. Ambos se abrazaron más fuerte en el beso, apretando con los brazos. No podían creer que aquél al que tanto habían amado estuvo justo en sus narices todo ese tiempo y no lo sabían. El interior de José se derretía, tanto tiempo había pasado y apenas lo descubría. Su novio había sido su primer amigo, aquél que le enseñó a ser fuerte, aquél por el que su corazón se rompió cuando lo vio partir. Él, quién le dio su primer beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron aún tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero sus sonrisas eran de felicidad pura. Más felices de lo que el otro pudiera recordar. Ambos juntaron sus frentes, pico y pico se tocaban de las puntas, las manos sujetaron las del otro con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos. La soledad y el dolor eran un mero recuerdo, una pesadilla que ambos olvidarían. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo.

―José... quédate por favor. Quédate aquí conmigo ―Fue un débil susurro solo para José. Un breve momento solo entre ellos dos.

―Panchito... ―Un murmullo agotado salió de José. Cansado de tanto llorar, de esa intensa ola de emociones que lo embargó ese día.

―Por favor. Quédate junto a mi ―Un nuevo beso compartieron ambos amantes. Más suave y tan lleno de esperanza que el mismo corazón de José revoloteó.

Ambos se separaron, mejillas sonrojadas, pero José sonreía de un modo tan bello solo para Panchito. Y así también fue la sonrisa de Panchito.

Ahora José era feliz.

―Me encantaría.

Fin

_______________________________________  
Epílogo

Algunos años después.

"¡RING RIN RING!"

―¡Ya voy, ya voy! ―Un malhumorado pato se acercaba a un teléfono, cuya fuerza era tal que hacía vibrar toda la mesa―. ¿Quién habla?

―¡Olá amigo Donaldo! ―Una suave y entusiasta voz cantarina fue lo que oyó.

―¡Pato Donald! ¡Mi amigo! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! ―La otra voz, más fuerte y ruidosa lo acompañó

―¡¿José Carioca?! ¡¿Pancho Pistolas?! ¡Es tan bueno oír de ustedes! ―Una sonrisa apareció en el propio rostro de Donald.

―Tío Donald ¿Sucede algo? ―Luis había llegado a ver a su tío luego de oír los gritos.

―¿Eh? No, no. Solo son unos viejos amigos míos ―Una breve pausa con el teléfono justo en el oído ―¡Ellos les mandan saludos! ―Donald volvió al teléfono con una enorme y feliz sonrisa que sorprendió a Luis.

Éste se marchó a donde sus dos hermanos se encontraban.

―¿Con quién habla? ―Hugo preguntó.

―No lo sé. Dijo que con unos amigos suyos y que ellos nos mandaban saludos.

―¿El tío Donald tiene amigos?

Apenas un segundo había pasado de esa pregunta cuando un grito sonó por toda la casa. Emocionado para sorpresa de todos.

―¡¿Cómo que van a casarse?! ¡¿Con quién?!

―Así parece ―dijo Luis.

Otro mini silencio, hasta que otro grito emocionado se escuchó.

―¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Entre ustedes?!

―Es tan raro oírlo gritar de otro modo que no sea lleno de enojo ―Los trillizos concordaban con eso. Hasta que un último gritó los sorprendió aún más.

―¡¿Van a casarse aquí en Duckburg?!

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Búsquenme como Wizard_Alexa en Wattpad para las notas


End file.
